Hurricane Grace (2045)
Hurricane Grace was the strongest hurricane ever recorded. It left the entire eastern United States in ruin and caused over one million fatalities, giving it the nickname "The Doomsday Hurricane". Meteorological History Suspicion A depression (seven) formed in the Caribbean on September 9. It was supposed to originally become Tropical Storm Grace briefly before dissipating, but some forecasters saw very quick swirling movement in a small area in the center, and they were more suspicious. What they saw was not only a major hurricane, but the strongest hurricane since Katrina, but it would be much stronger. The depression moved through the Caribbean, becoming Tropical Storm Grace a day ahead of the prediction. It then began curving towards the Dominican Republic. It was supposed to dissolve there, but it moved directly through, not even weakening to a depression. It then passed by Cuba, attaining hurricane status. This is when all the forecasters knew what was coming. And it wasn't good. . Superstorm Grace Hurricane Grace then moved slowly into the Gulf of Mexico as a category 2 hurricane. But as soon as it entered the gulf, due to global warming becoming more severe, rapid intensification occurred. It was a category 5 hurricane in just a day and a half. It made landfall near Galveston, Texas as a category 5 hurricane. It then moved through Louisiana as a category 3 (due to the brown ocean effect) before making a Florida landfall as a category 4 (Grace briefly entered water before reaching Florida). It then exited land and began to strengthen again, making landfall in Virginia at peak intensity on September 27. It then tore through Ohio and Michigan as a C2-C3, before entering Canada as a C1. It survived all the way to the Hudson Bay as a category 1. It then moved east, over the penninsula, before weakening to a depression for the first time since it's formation. It then began moving south. . Final Moments The storm continued moving south before strengthening back to a C1 in the caribbean, impacting Bermuda along the way. It also reached C2 intensity. It then affected the Dominican Republic as a C1. It moved all the way down to South America and made landfall on October 19. It weakened to a tropical storm as it entered. It then moved offshore and finally became remnants on October 22. . Impacts Hurricane Grace made the largest impact on the east coast since Tobias of 2016, but Grace was even stronger. Caribbean Grace made a relatively small impact on the caribbean, but it was no joke there. In the first impact on the D.R, it was a tropical storm, and brought 60 mph winds and slight rainfall before moving on to Cuba. During it's second impact, it was a low end category 1 hurricane. It brought 75 mph winds and moderate rainfall. In Cuba, it made impact as a high end category 1, bringing 90 mph winds and moderate rainfall. It also brought brief rainfall to the Antilles as a tropical storm. The overall caribbean death toll was 32, with many more injured. United States The strongest impact of Grace was in the United States. Over 1,000,000 fatalities were confirmed in the US alone. It started in Galveston, where it made landfall as a low end C5. The state instantly began to flood upon the landfall. The city of Galveston was completely leveled. And one of the cruise ships in the terminal flooded with water and rested on the bottom of the demolished harbor. After Texas, Grace moved on to Louisiana, impacting the state as a C3. It moved through the northern part of the state, leaving New Orleans, a common target, with only 75 mph winds. However, northern Louisiana was devastated. Both 120 mph winds and heavy winds battered the state. it then moved out to sea. Before hitting southern Virginia at peak intensity, leaving the state destroyed, being pummeled by 205 mph winds and huge amounts of rainfall. Virginia was the state with the most fatalities. It moved through Ohio as a C3 (with no fatalities, surprisingly), before reaching Michigan. It was a category 1 upon reaching Michigan, bringing 80 mph winds and moderate rainfall. Seven fatalities occurred in Michigan. Grace then moved on to Canada. Canada Canada was moderately affected, as Grace passed near Montreal, bringing rainfall and winds. Grace caused relatively few fatalities, as it mostly passed through urban land. However, it did bring some rain to some less populated cities in the north. Only 8 fatalities occurred in Canada. Aftermath Retirement Due to its large Impact, the name Grace was retired and replaced with Gretel for the 2051 Atlantic Hurricane Season. = Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Destructive storms Category:Future storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Intense Storms Category:Retired storms